


Not Just a River

by writingrose (rosaleendhu)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bondage, Drugs, M/M, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-17
Updated: 2007-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaleendhu/pseuds/writingrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo does not like being a science experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just a River

There was something unsettling about getting that bottom-of-the-bottle clarity without the act of drinking alcohol. It was that point where everything made sense and all the shit that was Gojyo's life pulled together to make some sort of karmic logic. Or something.

Gojyo was, to put it bluntly, expendable. The monkey could fight. Sanzo could do priest stuff. Hakkai could heal. Gojyo wasn't needed. And it wasn't that he didn't want to see this whole damn thing through to the end, but he felt like he was being smacked with a blinding sense of purpose.

Of course, since the mental state came from some weird combination of drugs, the physical effects were nothing like what went with being drunk. Drunk, he wouldn't be limp as wet laundry, and he sure as hell wouldn't be passive as that rat-bastard Nii manhandled him onto a table and strapped him down. Even drunk, he would have managed a comment about how he wanted dinner and a movie first. He certainly wouldn't have just drooled slightly. Well, he might have, but he would have been able to stop when it started to annoy him.

The fact that his muscles wouldn't respond when his sense of touch was kicked into overdrive was even more annoying. The stray bit of hair across his face was at least ten times more irritating than it should have been.

Nii poking him and muttering about half-breeds and autonomic nervous systems did not reduce Gojyo's irritation, and it didn't put a dent in the damn clarity, either. And it was damn cold comfort to realize that Nii seemed pleased that his hypothesis had been right: ie, that Gojyo wasn't dead yet.

The thought that this mix of drugs might have killed Hakkai--a full youkai-- was enough to send Gojyo into as much of a panic as his body would allow, but Nii just murmured more notes to some shadowy assistant about increased heart rate and continued to poke and prod.

Gojyo couldn't see the smirk that was slowly blooming on Nii's face, but he could hear it. Nii had beat him halfway to dead last time, and saying that he wanted to test the limits of the drug did not inspire any comfort whatsoever. Gojyo just needed to survive, to either buy the others time, or to finish the gods-be-damned job.

He couldn't even brace himself for the pain.

…Which never came. Only the slight hitch in Gojyo's breath gave away his complete and utter shock when Nii wrapped his hand around Gojyo's flaccid cock and began jacking him off. Gojyo didn't even know what was more wrong: that it was Nii or that the bastard was still reading off Gojyo's vitals from the machines in that calmly sarcastic voice of his. Or maybe the wrong part was that it felt so insanely good to his otherwise overly-sensitive skin. A happy dick while the rest of his skin was crawling was easily one of the most disturbing experiences in Gojyo's life.

And Gojyo's body was responding, despite that stupid saying that most of the sex stuff happened in the mind. In fact, Gojyo's mind was the complete opposite of being turned on by any of this. He was in no way turned on by the lab coat, and didn't think smirking bastards were sexy at all. Not in the least. His eyes were closed, so he could at least pretend that he was back with Sandy and Mandy three towns back. Those girls were kinky. He could totally believe that they'd tie him down.

And Gojyo was in no way thinking about how he could be this immobilized by those vines of Hakkai's. Nope, not ever.

Goddamn it! He could feel that his body couldn't move. A low groan escaped his lips as his body fought to thrust into that hand. Damn, Nii was good at jacking people off. Probably meant the bastard has a lot of practice. Lots of lonely nights being a completely not sexy bastard.

Fuck, this was disturbing to think about. Think about something else. Anything else. Like those twins. Yeah, Tandy and Wendy. Whoever they were. Those girls were stacked. They had soft hands that went everywhere. Hakkai's hands would probably be like that, but stronger. No calluses though. Or would there be? Could driving give calluses? Weird to be thinking about that now. Weird that it was so easy to imagine what Hakkai's hands would feel like. Must be the drugs.

Gojyo didn't notice when his hips finally started to shift in time with the stroking, nor did he notice the slight change of angle that meant Nii moved to a different spot. His mind was lost imagining that there were leafy vines around his wrist, that it was Hakkai smirking down at him, planning to do wonderfully dirty things to him.

This was in no way whatsoever the best handjob that Gojyo had ever received.

Gojyo didn't realize that he was groaning Hakkai's name as his mind slipped into the thought loop that heralded orgasm, but his mind got Nii's whispered words loud and clear. "Next time, I'll strap you face down and fuck you in front of him. In the name of science, of course."

Gojyo didn't know if it was a wave of blind rage or the orgasm that whited out his mind. Fighting the bonds only intensified the blast of the orgasm, and Gojyo didn't let it stop him from struggling and screaming death threats at the top of his lungs.

The yelling didn't stop until long after Nii was gone from the room.


End file.
